Sucking at Luigi's Mansion - Part 15 (I'M DONE!)
PBG captures an ice ghosts, accidentally does good things, and captures an artist. Synopsis PBG accidentally finds a Boo, but it gets away because there is dust in his way. PBG almost catches it while upside down! PBG becomes annoyed at the ghost switching between the rooms, and Luigi flipping upside down. PBG opens a new door, and is in the pipe room. There are ghosts everywhere, and PBG almost dies! PBG still manages to increase his health during the battle dispte taking a lot of damage. PBG realizes that he froze the water without noticing. PBG has to turn off a waterfall and rambles about the fact that he could have walked through it anyway, but he probably did it because he hates getting wet. Another Boo appears with a lot of health. He misses the Boo when he slips on the ice. He walks into the Cold Storage, and he can't hold it because the room is slippery. He continues to chase the boo, and gets angry at a ghost that keeps on bugging him! He finally sucks up the boo, and Fry from Futurama calls him. PBG needs some fire, and finds some conveniently in the same room. He melts the ghost ice. Nothing happens. He accidentally works out what he needed to do. PBG notices that he does a lot of good things accidentally. PBG skates around the room avoiding the boss, and tries to light him on fire. He has very little health, but begins to suck it up. After a few attempts, he succeeds and struggles to open the chest, and Luigi slides along the floor during the cutscene! A boo is found, and PBG thinks he has seen this Boo before. He tries to catch it despite his low health. The boo is captured. PBG finds some health and money. PBG walks into the Artist's Studio. A painter ghost talks, and he speaks too fast for PBG. PBG has to capture 3 ghosts in one shot. PBG is done with this game, as he will never achieve something like that again! PBG gets owned by a group of ghosts. PBG says that this is why he shouldn't boast, because he starts doing badly as soon as he does. He continues trying to get threefers, but only gets two. PBG insults the painter ghost. PBG explains that the game only gets hard when there are a bunch of different types of ghosts on the screen at the same time. PBG insults the bomb ghosts, but he can't get them. They don't do any damage to PBG, and eventually he captures them. PBG screws up the French speech. PBG sucks up the painty guy. PBG finds the names that he calls everything amusing, especially the worky-outey-guy! PBG wants to capture the boo, and jokes about ending the episode. PBG slowly captures the boo. He decides to stop just before he captures the boo. Category:Sucking At Category:Sucking At Luigi's Mansion Category:Videos